D U S K
by Devina Dela Strange
Summary: Anna left when they were ten. Now she's back, and not everyone can forgive her as easy as Jacob can. But when a new Vampire shows up and has a vendetta against the Quileute tribe of wolves, how does Anna and Jacob fit into all of this?AU Possible imprint.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Jake! Jake!" a small girl cried out as she twisted and turned, laughing madly as the darker haired boy tickled her non-stop. "Stop it!" she laughed, not convincing herself either. He finally stopped, both out of breath from laughing as they sat on the field outside of her house. It was the last house on the edge of the beach where it met the forest, and in the forest was a clearing where they always sat.

"Jacob! Anna!" someone called, "It's time to come home!"

"Come on, Anna," Jacob said standing up and offering his hand to help her up. She took it and the two raced back through the woods to get to Anna's house. Waiting on the porch was Rachelle and Rebecca with Jacob's father, Billy. They slowed their pace as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Mr Black," Anna said with a small bow.

"Now, Anna, I told you it's Billy. I'm still young," he teased making Anna blush slightly.

"Right, Mr Billy," she told him, causing him to laugh.

Anna's father walked out of the house, his tall muscled frame taking up the mass majority of the doorway as he looked to Billy Black, "So you'll take good care of her while we're away then?"

"Of course, Dan, you don't think I'd let some leeches find it and over run it now, do you?" Billy laughed as he began to walk down the stairs of the porch. "Come on, kids, it's time to go home."

Rebecca and Rachel both said their farewells while Jacob gave Anna a big hug, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Anna yelled as the Blacks got into their car and drove away. She turned to her father who held a grim look, "What's wrong daddy?" the ten year old girl asked.

"Rebecca and Rachel packed most of your things, we'll be leaving tomorrow?" he told his daughter.

Anna frowned slightly, "I'm going to hang out with Jake tomorrow."

"Anna, we can't stay here any longer. We're going to be moving to New York," he explained. Anna frowned, but went into the house to pack the rest of her things.

The next day she watched from the window of the U-haul trucks as her father drove it out of Quileute tribe ground and through Forks before finally leaving Washington. She could imagine Jacob Black sitting in their clearing waiting for her, and not knowing that she wasn't going to come. She made a promise to herself, "I will come back."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not SM. I don't own Twilight. I own Anna and her father.  
Author's Note: I have another Twilight story on here. So if you haven't read that one I'll say it here anyways. I don't like Twilight. I really don't. But I _do_ love the wolf pack. And I like OC's. If you know any good ones that deal with the wolf pack and an OC, let me know. ALSO, I only know what Wikipedia tells me and from what I've learned from the movies (but wikipedia explained it better), so if I don't keep characters in character you have to let me know. I'm writing this for your pleasure. So please be curtious to respect me when I ask for help. Thank you, and don't forget my other story, "Into the Rush"**


	2. Chapter 1: Present

**Chapter 01: Present**

"Right turn in point zero one miles. _BING_!"

"Shut up! I grew up here, I know where I'm at!" I girl that looked like she had just graduated from high school shot at the GPS system that sat on the dashboard. She ran a hand through her bright blond hair, her dark chocolate eyes scanning the road around her. It looked nearly the same, La Push did. There was the beach, the Blacks home, the Clearwaters, the Calls, and on the very end of the road was a light yellow house with a barn not far off from it. The once white picket fence was lying have on the ground, and half standing up at a slant.

Pulling up into the drive-way, she remembered the last time she was there, pulling out of the drive-way and hurting inside, knowing that she had hurt her best friend at the time. She sighed and turned off the ignition to her truck before opening the door and jumping down. She grabbed her messenger bag that had her laptop in it, and she closed the door behind her, turning the alarm system on as she walked up the stairs to the porch.

One of the front windows were broken, signally someone had broken in years before. She sighed and unlocked the door, pushing it open, only for it to fall off it's hinges and onto the foyer floor. She couldn't help but laugh a little, how old this house was, and she didn't know how long it had been since someone last lived there. If she was the last, then it had been eight years.

She stepped over the door and into the house, looking around. Spiderwebs with dead flies, and a couple live bugs hung from them. She made a contorted face as she looked around. She did not like bugs. She went to the staircase, remembering which ones creaked and which ones didn't. She jumped over the ones that she knew creaked, and a couple that had creaked even through the years as she made her way to her old room.

The last room on the left, she remembered. It had a balcony attached to it, and was the largest room on the second floor. One whole wall facing the west, was pure window. Tinted with grime over the years, she could still see the sun setting on the beach. She smiled to herself, how many times she waited for the sun to set. Her favorite time was dusk, where the light was dimmed, and she would play with Jacob, Embry and Quil at the park down the street.

She was brought back to reality when she heard the floor boards creaking downstairs. Her eyes quickly narrowed as she turned to look at the door to the hallway. She could see the staircase in case someone walked up them. She stepped back, hearing the staircase creak as someone walked up it. She frowned as she creapt over to the side of her room where the door was, and hid on the other side. She reached down and slipped off her shoe, waiting for whoever it was to walk through her bedroom door.

She caught sight through one of the cracks in the door a tall muscle-formed body walk down the hall. He had to at least be a half a foot taller than six foot. She frowned, this wasn't fair. When he walked into her room, he looked around, and she took the moment to throw her shoe at him. It ricochet off the back of his head and hit the light fixture on the ceiling before falling back on the floor.

She let out a small gasp as he didn't seem affected by it. He turned quickly, hear gasp revealing her percise location. She dove on the ground for her shoe, slipping it on quickly as she got out into the hallway and closed her door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief as she didn't hear him fighting to get out. If she knew right, her door would auto-lock if it was shut.

"I think you dropped this in the room," someone said, setting a rather warm hand on her shoulder.

She let out a scream and turned around, going to punch the person, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing so.

"I wouldn't suggest punching me. You'll be in rather a lot of pain," he said looking into the girls brown eyes.

"Jacob?" she said in a small bit of shock.

He looked a little confused before looking at her, "Anna? Anna Heart?"

"My God," Anna gasped, "You're a giant!"

"You're rather... small," he said trying to say something too.

She smiled shyly before hugging him, "It's been to long!"

"Yeah," he said resting his hands on her shoulders, "What are you doing back?"

"My dad passed away a couple of months ago, so I finished up high school in New York and decided that since I own everything, I should come back home," she explained, "I sold the condo my dad owned out in New York, used that money to pay for gas to get back out here, and I plan on using the money to fix the house and live here again."

"What about college?" Jacob asked as he leaned against the door frame, watching her.

"What about it?" she asked, "I don't want to go right away. I was thinking of waiting a couple years, save up some money and get into Yale or Princeton."

"Back out East?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, it's really nice out there, but I missed my real home here," she said with a small smile, "Although right now it doesn't look very homely."

Jacob snorted, "You can say that again."

"Although right now it doesn't look very homely," she challenged, before the two laughed.

"You're not going to be staying here while you fix it are you?" Jacob asked her as he looked around.

"I figured so, or I'd sleep in the truck," she shrugged, "Until I at least get all the bugs out of here."

"I keep telling you, bugs aren't going to hurt you," he laughed, "They're harmless little creatures."

"I'm sure, wait till one bites you and you go into hypothermia and die from it. Then what will you think?" she asked pointedly.

"I'd be dead. I don't think dead people think," Jacob told her matter-of-factly.

"Smart ass," she snorted, "What about yourself? College?"

"No, I think I like the job I'm doing right now?" he shrugged.

"And what job is that?" she asked him.

"A body-guard of sorts," he shrugged, "It's secretive, so I can't very well tell you."

"Are you working for the FBI or CIA?" she asked looking at him oddly.

"You can say that," he grinned, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Why don't you come down to my house. I'm sure my dad would love to see you again."

"All right," Anna smiled as she followed Jacob out of the house and into the car, "I'll drive."

"Okay?"

She unlocked the truck and set her messenger bag between the two of them before starting the car and going down the street to the Blacks' house. She pulled up on the dirt drive way and turned off the truck before hoping out with Jacob. They walked up the Blacks porch and into the house, Jacob calling out that he was home. He made his way towards the kitchen, Anna following him, but paused when she spotted the man in a wheelchair.

She couldn't help a small gasp escape from her lips at the sight of Billy Black sitting in a wheelchair. She always remembered him as a tall, strong man, walking on his own two legs, and even carrying her when she was hurt as a child. He had gained weight, she figured from a lack of exercises due to this disability. "Mr Billy?" she asked, knowing it was him, but still disbelieved it.

"Jacob, this can't be Anna, is it?" Billy said with a chuckle, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She nodded in agreement. "How is Dan doing?" Billy asked, and they both saw Anna tense slightly.

"He's resting now," Anna said rubbing her arm nervously, "It happened a couple months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Billy frowned, upset that he should have know Dan would have been with her had he been alive still, "So you're back for good then?"

"At least a couple of years, I plan on getting back into school," she explained, "But until then, I'm going to be living in the old place."

"It's rather a mess, isn't it?" Billy asked looking to Anna.

"Not really, it's still livable," Anna shrugged.

"No it's not," Jacob stated as he opened up the refrigerator to look for some food, "Do we have any beef patties? I think we should Barbe Que tonight."

"Are all the boys coming over too?" Billy asked.

"I can tell them not too," Jacob looked over his shoulder at his dad.

"No, no, they're more than welcomed to come by," Billy laughed, "That means that Rebecca will come too then."

"Rebecca moved out?" Anna asked.

"She lives with Paul now," Jacob said rolling his eyes, "I don't see how she manages that, but there's no choice when it's not yours."

Anna looked at Jacob oddly while Billy heaved a sigh, distracting the two, "Until the house is livable, Anna, you can stay in Rebecca and Rachel's old room. It still has their beds in there."

"I wouldn't want to impose, Mr Billy," she said, still in the ways of calling him Mr Billy after all these years.

"No problem, it's just Jake and I. You _do_ know how to cook, don't you?" Billy asked with a slight tease.

"Of course. I had to learn once mom died," she told them, "Or else dad and I would have had Chinese take-out every night."

The three laughed at it, Anna remembering whenever she ruined dinner her dad would always announce, "Chinese Take-out night!"

Jacob and Anna brought in a couple of her things, like her suitcases, so that she'd be able to change clothes, and some of her books that she was reading. Jacob could always remember Anna reading, it's the one thing she did if she couldn't leave the house. He'd be with Quil and Embry, and they'd pass her house on their way to the beach, or to the woods, and always see her reading on the porch on in her bedroom window. She'd always wave as they passed, and they would wave back.

"I think this is the last of it that I'll need," Anna stated as she reached up to grab the top of her car and close the trunk. "Thanks, Jake."

"No problem," he told her as he took the last suitcase off the ground and tossed it on top of the pile of other things before carrying them inside.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry something?" Anna asked, "I don't want you to trip and drop everything. That sounds rather painful."

"Don't worry, Anna. I'm not the clumsy one, remember?" he asked and she gasped in shock.

"I'll have you know it's been a week since I last hurt myself," she told him proudly, "I think it's a new record!"

"I wonder how long that will last," he teased as they went up the steps on the porch. She tripped up the last step and fell forward. Jacob switched the weight quickly to his left hand, and grabbed her with is right, stopping her from completely falling, "I think your record came to an end."

"T-thanks," she said a little shocked by his quick movement. She opened the door for him and he entered into the house and went up the stairs to Rebecca and Rachel's old room. She watched him as he walked, perfectly balanced, holding the suitcases and boxes in his hands like it were a tray of food, or as if there was nothing there. She didn't understand how he was able to do it when she was always clumsy and falling all over the place.

He set them down on the floor before the bed before sitting on the bed himself. She sat down on the bed next to him and let out a sigh as if she had been doing the work and needed a break. Jacob laughed, "You _can't_ be tired."

"I drove for four days!" she stated, "You'd be tired too!"

"True, true," he laughed before lying back, "Do you remember Quil and Embry?"

"Yeah, are you still friends with them?" Anna asked, turning and looking at Jacob.

As kids, they were the same height, maybe Anna was taller, but here she was, not having grown since eighth grade, and was still half a foot over five, while he stood a foot taller than her. He was always on the scrawny side, not really looking to build up his muscles, or anything, but now that seemed to be the only thing he had. He looked like some sort of God in human form, gracing the Earth his his presence.

"Of course," Jacob laughed, bringing her back to reality, "They'll be over tonight."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, interested, "Are they giants too?"

"But of course," he said with a small laugh, she laughed too.

"Who is coming tonight? Would I know anyone else?" she asked, curious.

"Well, there's Paul, he's older than us, so I don't know if you'd know him," Jacob told her, "Then there's the Clearwaters, Seth and Leah. Embry and Quil, of course, and Sam, Emily and Jared might stop by if they're not busy."

"I remember Seth!" Anna stated, "He was a year behind us, wasn't he?"

"And Leah was a couple years ahead of us," Jacob explained, "She's gotten better, she's not so cynical as before."

"_Cynical_?" Anna asked with a laugh, "How so?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Jacob teased, sitting up. "I'll let you unpack or whatever you want. I'm going to head downstairs."

"Okay," Anna said with a small frown. He didn't notice as he left the room, closing the door behind him. She lied back on Rebecca's bed and let out a sigh, it had been eight years. Things change, people change. She was surprised that the Blacks were letting her stay here, but Billy and her father had been really good friends, even growing up on the Quileute land together. "Ugh..." she frowned.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not SM and I don't own Twilight. I own Anna and her family.  
Author's Note: Here's the first chapter, sort of. I'm going to try and update this story and Into the Rush as much as I can, as long as I have readers. If no one reads, it won't be a priority on getting updated. Into the Rush will be updated soon. I all ready have an idea for the next chapter in this story. If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know. Thank you.  
-Devina**


	3. Chapter 2: That Night

**Chapter 02: That Night**

Anna came downstairs a while later to find that Jacob had taken off with some people. She frowned a little bit at the thought, but she offered to take Billy to the market to get food for dinner that night. They took Jacob's car since it had the installation for Billy to use unlike Anna's truck didn't. "We should go into Forks, there's a larger variety there, and it's cheaper," Billy told Anna as they drove out of the drive way.

"All right," Anna nodded as she drove him into Forks. She had just driven through the small town earlier that day, and knew exactly which market Billy had been talking about. Jacob and her had been kicked out once when they were seven for rough-housing, and Rachel and Rebecca had to sit in the car with us while Billy continued to shop with Sara, his wife.

Anna took the open parking spot and helped Billy out of the car on the ramp and she was a little nervous. He was use to Jacob helping him, who was way stronger than Anna was, and probably just lifted him out of the car. Once inside the market, Anna grabbed a shopping cart, and they went straight into the meat department. Billy continued to tell Anna to put more of this and that, and not so much of other things.

Anna found it difficult to steer the cart after a half hour in the store. The meat pile was higher than her and she could barely see where she was going. Checking out, it was well over two hundred dollars, but Billy Black paid it all without even looking phased at how much he spent on the meat. "You're going to barbecue all this tonight?" Anna asked, curious on how they were going to fit it all in the car now.

"Of course. We'll have three barbeque's going, and it will be done in no time," Billy explained with a laugh as Anna and one of the market helpers helped her put groceries in the back of the car.

Anna had looked at Billy sceptically, unsure if he had lost his mind. "I'm going to have to see this for myself," she said with a small frown, "I'm having a hard time believing you on it."

Billy laughed, "Don't worry, Anna. You will see in time."

When Anna had parked back in the drive way next to her truck, Jacob was back home, "Where did you guys go? I leave and when I come back, you're both gone!"

"Went to the store," Anna said simply, "Do you want to help get this meat inside?"

"Yeah, we can help," Anna's eyes shot over to Jacob's second cousin, Quil. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Great, because it took forever to get it into the car," she laughed as she opened the back. Jacob, Quil, and the third boy who she figured was Embry, helped take the meat out of the car while Anna helped get Billy out of the car. By the time she got Billy back into the house, all the meat was inside and covering the kitchen. "Wow, you guys are fast."

"The fastest," Jacob stated.

"There's no one faster than us," Quil grinned, "Isn't that right, Embry?"

"Yeah," Embry said not as enthusiastically as the others. Quil and Jacob frowned slightly at Embry who was watching Anna closely.

"_Embry_," Quil growled slightly, elbowing his friend. Embry looked away from Anna to Quil and stared at him for a second.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute," Embry said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll be back."

"I'll go with you," Quil said a bit sharply, his eyes not leaving Embry.

The two left and Anna paused to wonder, but decided to get the answer, "Is Embry okay?"

"Yeah, he's just mental," Jacob shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it."

Anna wasn't satisfied with the answer, but decided not to push into it more. Instead, she decided on, "Who's bringing all the barbecues? Your dad said there's going to be three."

"We have three," Jacob laughed, "With the guys over a lot, and we all eat massively, we decided to get a couple more grills."

"Smart move," Anna miffed. She looked at the stacks of meat, "So should we put them in the freezer and fridge?"

"No, we'll start barbecuing soon, so I don't see a point to it," he shrugged, "In fact, we can probably go and get them going."

"What about Embry? I think he needed a mom-"

"It's okay," Jacob cut Anna off, "Just grab a bag of meat and we'll head outside."

"Okay," Anna frowned, disliking that he cut her off. She grabbed a bag and followed Jacob outside where Embry and Quil had been talking. Embry had an annoyed expression on his face while Quil had one that was trying to calm Embry down. Anna looked over to the two in time to read two words from Embry's mouth, _Vampire girl_. Confused, Anna brushed it off and followed Jacob.

He pulled out a small pack of matches and lit one, throwing it into the barbecue where the coal was at. He did the same to the other two grills, and waited for the fires to start before unpacking some of the meat from the bags they brought out. Every time Anna would look up to Embry and Quil, Embry was either glaring at her, or glaring at Quil.

"Jacob, are you sure everything is all right with Embry?" Anna asked, catching another glare from Embry. Jacob glanced over just as Embry looked back to Quil, their conversation seemingly to get more heated.

"Like I said, he's mental. He'll get over whatever it is," Jacob shrugged, brushing off his friends annoyance like it was an every day thing.

A car pulled up in front of the house, and a couple car doors were heard as footsteps ensured. "Smells like a good fire going," the tall, muscle-formed guy said.

Anna silently mumbled to herself, "They _really_ are all giants."

Jacob snorted, apparently hearing her silent comment, but replied to the guy instead, "Glad you could make it Sam, I wasn't sure if Emily was cooking tonight."

"I don't mind a night off of cooking," Emily said with a small laugh as Sam kissed her forehead. Anna took note that they were together, and more than likely married because of the rings that were on their fingers.

"Where Rebecca at, Paul?" Jacob asked another one of the guys, walking with a third.

"She wanted to bring salad, so she has it in the house now," Paul shrugged, "Rachel is here too."

"Seems like a family reunion," the third guy snorted.

"Yeah, except not all is blood," Sam told the guy. Sam's eyes then landed on Anna, "Hey Jake, who's she?"

"Oh, this is Anna," Jacob said, as if forgetting she didn't know everyone, "Anna these are some of the guys. Sam and Emily, they just got married in the winter, then there's Jared, and Paul."

"Hello," Anna said, feeling exceptionally short.

"Are you knew in town?" Jared asked walking over and pocketing his hands in his shorts.

"Not really. I grew up here before I moved," she shrugged, looking up at him.

"So does that mean you're Quileute too?" Sam asked warily.

"Only half, my dad was full out Quileute, and my mom was from Canada," Anna explained. Sam looked at her oddly for her past tense, but didn't question it. However, that didn't stop Paul from asking.

"_Was_?" Paul pressed rather rudely.

Sam wanted to hit him on the back of his head, but restrained himself from doing such. He looked to Anna for an answer, curious to know, but figuring he all ready did.

"They're resting," Anna stated, "That's why I'm back home."

"Where do you live?" Jared asked, "Not in the haunted place on the beach, right?"

"That's the one," Anna smiled, "And it's not haunted, things just move on their own." Anna laughed as Jared shuddered slightly, "I'm only kidding. It's not really haunted."

"I'm sure it's not," he said turning back towards Paul and Sam. "I'm starved, when is the food going to be done?"

"As soon as you start cooking it," Jacob stated. Jared looked at him sceptically but sighed, admitting defeat as he left inside to get a spatula. He came back and tossed a pair of tongs to Paul.

"Paul will do the dogs, I'll do the burgers. You'll be in charge of the steak, then?" Jared asked Jacob who nodded. "Awesome, I got the easy job."

"No, hot dogs are way easier," Paul grinned.

"In your dreams," Jared said as they began to debate over it.

"Anna, do you want to show Emily where you'll be staying until we fix the house?" Jacob asked Anna who was standing near him.

"Sure?" Anna said a little confused.

"I'd love to see it," Emily said with a smile. Anna was taken back a bit when Emily had finally turned, and she spotted the large scars on her face. She looked away, not wanting to be rude. Emily followed her up the back of the house and up to Rebecca and Rachel's old room. The twins were in the kitchen, working on the salad, and didn't notice Anna and Emily walking up the stairs.

Anna glanced out the window and down to where the guys were. Embry had approached Sam and the boys, Quil trailing behind him. Anna turned from the window and back to Emily, "They just wanted to talk, didn't they?" Anna asked her.

"They're boys, they're worse than girls in high school," Emily told Anna with a laugh. Anna joined in, amused with Emily's comment.

**.:X:.**

"She shouldn't have come back," Embry told Jacob as he had walked over, a hard glare on his face.

"Embry, you need to let it go," Quil told him as he followed.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Sam asked Embry.

"She's just like vampire girl," Embry stated, "Only worse!"

"How is she worse than Bella?" Jacob demanded.

"You knew her as a child, you two were best friends! She left you in the clearing, and you didn't leave for three days! How do you just forgive her like that, and act like nothing happened?!" Embry demanded from Jacob.

"She had no control over when she left," Jacbo argued back. "Her dad just took her."

"And then she comes back like nothing ever happened. Don't you remember how you felt?" Embry asked.

"I was ten!" Jacob pointed out, "You and Quil were sad she left too!"

"No, what's going to happen now is your going to take her back like she never left. You're going to fall for her like you did with vampire girl, and then she's going to leave you hurt once more!" Embry shot, a low blow, and a hard sting on Jacob's heart string.

**.:X:.**

"What was that noise?" Anna asked as she heard what appeared to be growls from wolves, "That doesn't sound like it's a normal wolf."

"Don't worry about it," Emily said pulling Anna away from going to the window, "I noticed you have a photo album here?"

"Yeah," Anna said, still wanting to know what was outside, "It was from before my mom died."

Emily frowned slightly, probably not a good memory for Anna to think of, "Do you mind if I see it?"

"Yeah, it has a lot of pictures from when I was little. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jacob are in a lot too," Anna told her as she handed Emily the album.

A while passed and Anna could feel her stomach ready to growl, "I think I'm going to go see how much longer the barbecue is going to be."

"Okay," Emily said with a smile as Anna left. Emily was interested in the pictures of the boys when they were younger. It wasn't until she heard Anna's voice from the kitchen greeting the twins that she realized that the boys outside were probably still wolves, and Anna wasn't suppose to know about that. She put the album down and looked out the window, "Good, no wolves," she sighed in relief as she still headed downstairs.

Anna had just left the kitchen with Rebecca and headed outside to put some bowls of salad out on the tables where meat was all ready stacking up on plates. Anna looked up as she heard a noise coming from the woods and saw Embry and Jacob coming out in only torn jean shorts. "Weren't they wearing clothes earlier?" Anna asked Rebecca as she looked away from Jacob to his sister.

"Yes, but they're boys. You can't expect them to always keep their clothes on," Rebecca commented before going back inside the house. Anna glanced up once more to Jacob and Embry before turning and going back into the house to help bring out more salad.

"You girls sure did make a lot of salad," Anna commented as she grabbed another bowl, this time it was leaf salad, but a fruit salad. Rebecca held in her hands a potato salad. Rebecca and Anna left the kitchen to go set the bowls on the table. Fighting to open the door to get out, Anna nearly tripped down the stairs had it not been for Jacob to grab the fruit salad in mid-air, and catch Anna as she stumbled down the stairs.

"You need to be more careful, Anna," Rebecca warned as she made her way around the two and set the bowl on the table. Rachel soon exited with the final bowl of salad and Anna realized she still hadn't moved.

She shook her head a bit, clearing it as she looked up at Jacob suspiciously, "Is the meat done?"

"Yes," he stated stepping back for her to get off the stairs.

"So we can eat then?" she asked, a little skeptically.

"Yes," Jacob nodded again as he walked over and set the bowl of fruit salad on the table. "Is something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that," Anna said off-handed.

Everyone sat down around the table, Billy Black sitting on one of the ends, Jacob and Anna to his right, while Rachel and Rebecca sat on his left. Paul sat down next to Rebecca, and Jared was on his other side. The Clearwaters had arrived shortly before while Anna had been inside, and Seth had given her a big hug while being introduced to Leah. The platters of meat were passed around the table, most of the boys taking at least five hot dogs each, two burgers and a steak.

"Massive stomach's I guess?" Anna asked Billy.

"Growing boys," Billy laughed as Anna slopped down some of each salad on her plate, along with a hot dog and a burger.

"You're really going to eat all that?" Paul asked from across the table.

"I've always been considered one of the guys, Paul. Of course I can eat it," Anna laughed as Paul shoveled a hot dog into his mouth, "I just know how to eat with decency," she teased.

She received the ketchup and dowsed her meats with it before adding on some other toppings. "I think there's more ketchup on those things than blood in a vampire," Quil teased.

"Obviously," Anna rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows Vampires don't have blood in them, unless they drank it of course," she shrugged before biting into a hot dog, ketchup squirting out the other end and onto the plate.

"That sure looks very lady like," Quil teased, causing Anna to give him a shove that didn't even budge him.

"Jerk," she laughed as she went back to her food. By the time everyones plates were cleaned off, so were the platters of meat and bowls of salad. "Wow, you guys sure can eat."

"And you thought we had bought to much food," Billy teased her, causing Anna to protest about how she didn't know how many people were going to be here.

"What's for dessert?" Seth asked, looking hopeful, "I'm still hungry."

"You're kidding, right Seth?" Leah shot, "You just ate a million things!"

"And?" Seth frowned, "I say we should all go get ice cream!"

"It's to cold to eat ice cream," Anna protested, "It's like New York, you can hardly eat ice cream unless the sun is out."

"Psh, says you," Seth said rolling his eyes, "If you haven't noticed, we don't get cold."

Anna stared at Seth stupidly for a second before turning to Jacob, "It's true," Jacob replied before she could ask. She shut her mouth with a small frown.

"Ice cream sounds fine," she said. Seth let out a howl of excitement as he punched the air.

"I say we should go right now!" Seth said, something about wanting to go get ice cream made him hyper.

"I say once we clean up the dishes first," Emily told Seth, "Then we can all go get ice cream."

"All right! This should be easy!" Seth grinned as he stood up and grabbed his dish and a couple of platters.

"Don't drop them, Seth," Anna warned, knowing she was clumsy and felt the need to make sure others weren't.

"Don't worry, Anna! I won't," Seth told her as he jumped up the stairs and opened the door to get inside. She sighed and turned back to the table. Everyone had collected their plates and a platter or bowl and were walking back into the house. Jacbo picked up his fathers plate and Anna's before Anna had time to protest.

Rebecca, Emily, Rachel and Anna did the dishes as quickly as they could, Emily and Anna washing some of the bowls and platters with the house outside. "Do you need any help?" Jacob asked.

"No, I think we got it," Emily told him.

"You do a lot, Emily, why don't you go inside. I can help Anna with cleaning," Jacob told Emily and she nodded, not fighting it as she handed him the hose. Anna looked at him suspiciously. Every time as a kid if one of them had the hose, it resulted in them both getting soaked to the bone and in some sort of water fight. She watched him as he picked up one of the bowls and soaked it with some water before scrubbing it with a towel and soap. "Are you going to just stand and watch?" he asked, his eyes flickering up to hers.

"N-no!" she said with a small blush, being caught. "I just thought you were going to-" she watched as Jacob quickly grabbed the hose and rised the bowl. He looked at her with a smirk as she looked back at him with a knowing look, "Jacob, don't you dare!"

"Dare me to do what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Spray me with the hose!" Anna told him. Just as she said that, he covered the opening with his thumb and the water jetted out at her. She let out a scream as the water covered her. Jacob was laughing and couldn't pay attention as she began to laugh too. "Jacob Black!"

"Yes, that would be my name," he said while laughing still. She took the bowl that was in front of him with the soap suds still in it, filled to the brim with water and tossed the water out at him, soaking him with soapy water.

"Anna Belle Heart!" he mocked as he wiped soap suds off his face. Anna held a very amused and triumphant look on her face before Jacob began to spray her once more with the hose.

"Jake! No fair!" she laughed as she turned away from the water, trying to find someway to get back at him. She reached down and grabbed the bowl that had been used against Jacob once and she used it as a shield. It filled up with water and she threw it back at him, getting soaked in the process.

Anna finally jumped away from Jacob and the hose, attempting to get out of reach. Jacob tightened the hose, sending more water to spray out and further away. She continued to step back, trying not to get wet. Anna was laughing the whole time and not paying attention until she tripped over a branch that had fallen from one of the tree and fell backwards. She let out a small yelp, as Jacob dropped the hose and sprang over to where she was at.

"Anna! Are you okay?" he asked offering his hand and helping her onto her feet.

"Yeah, just a small trip," she said with a laugh. She looked up at him and his eyes had narrowed onto something in the woods behind his house. She turned around to look and saw nothing but darkness in the woods. "What's wrong? Do you see something?"

"Anna, go inside the house," Jacob said in a serious tone. Anna looked confused as she stared up at him, "It's not safe out here."

"Then you have to go too," she frowned at Jacob as he shook his head no, "Jacob!"

He snapped out of his stare into the woods and looked at her, "Anna, please-"

"There's nothing out there, Jacob," Anna said getting frustrated, "It's just darkness! Like always!"

He nodded stiffly before saying, "We should go back inside anyways. I know Seth wants to go get ice cream soon."

"Right," Anna said with a small frown still on her lips. Her cheeks had redden from being frustrated at Jacob, but she shook her head, trying to brush it off. She glanced over shoulder to the woods once her and Jacob began to walk away and she caught a glimpse of what appeared like a person standing between some trees in the darkness. Her breath caught in her throat, but when she blinked, he was gone.

Jacob turned quickly, as if knowing that Anna was looking at something. When he didn't see anything out there, he quickened his pace, grabbing the bowls off the back porch and opening the door for Anna to get inside. He entered into the house with his back to it, looking outside one last time before closing the doors and locking them, knowing if it wanted in bad enough that it could easily get in.

Rebecca and Rachel had left the kitchen, leaving Jacob and Anna standing in the kitchen, their clothes soaking wet, and Anna looking at Jacob with a curious look, "What's going on, Jake?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to play it cool, but she knew he was lying.

"Outside, what was out there, in the woods?" Anna demanded to know. Jacob shrugged his shoulders which made Anna frustrated again, "Jacob, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Anna," Jacob told her, "You should go and get into some dry clothes. You don't want to catch a cold."

Anna frowned, knowing he had just changed the subject, but knew he was right. She didn't need to catch a cold. She turned and left up to the room where she was staying and changed into some comfortable blue and yellow striped pajamas bottoms with a plain black tank top and a zip-up sweater over that. She dried her hair quickly with a blow dryer, but the chill from the cold water made her shiver every once in a while.

She came back downstairs after slipping on a pair of shoes and entered into the kitchen where Jacob was drying off the dishes from outside and putting them back in the cupboards. She stopped in the door frame and watched him, for some sort of clue, some sign that it really wasn't anything outside. He turned and spotted her, "What's with the serious face?"

"It's nothing," she said shaking her head, "Everyone is ready to go get ice cream."

"All right, the shop is just around the corner, so we should just walk," Jacob said as he walked over to the door frame and faced the group that was in his living room.

"Finally! It took you guys long enough!" Seth groaned as he was stretched out on the floor. He jumped to his feet and pulled his shoes back on as he was the first to march out of the house. Leah rolled her eyes before following her brother, and eventually the room was cleared out.

"Don't worry about me, I don't need any ice cream," Billy Black told his son when he went to ask what he'd like.

"If your sure," Jacob asked, and Billy nodded, assuring he didn't need any. "Let's go, Anna, before everyone leaves us."

Anna nodded and left the house with Jacob. Although it was later July, the wind was whisking around as if it were winter. Anna clung to her sweater tightly, trying to retain the little heat that she had inside it as she kept up with the giant Quileute kids. Quil took notice that Anna was shivering slightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't tell me you're cold," he teased, the warmth of one hundred and eight degrees flowing freely from his arms.

"I don't see how you're not!" Anna protested with a laugh, "You have to be some sort of heater."

"All of us are," Quil told her as they walked. Jacob glanced back from talking with Sam about what had happened earlier to see the two laughing. He frowned but reminded himself that they had been friends just as long as he had with her.

"Well I say you should be my personal heater!" she exclaimed, "But I know you'll be busy sometimes, so you'll be my Thursday heater."

"Awesome, I like Thursdays!" Quil exclaimed back and the two shared a laugh. "Are you sure you're going to want ice cream?"

"Maybe I'll get some hot chocolate instead," she shrugged, making Quil laugh.

"I don't think Ice Cream shops have hot chocolate," Quil told her, "But there's a coffe shop next to it, and I'm sure they'll have hot chocolate there."

"Good, I think I'll go there while you all get your ice cream," she nodded, making her choice. When they reached the ice cream shop, Anna said she'd wait outside for them after she got her hot chocolate from the shop next door. Jacob seemed hesitant about leaving her to go off on her own, and Sam seemed to share the same concern. She brushed off the worry as them thinking she hadn't been there in years and not knowing the people anymore. "Don't worry. Nobody is going to kidnap me, I'm eighteen, it'd just be an abduction," she said jokingly, but Sam and Jacob did not look pleased.

She rolled her eyes and entered the coffe shop while the rest went into the ice cream shop. Each of the boys in the pack ordered their ice creams while the girls did theirs as well. It wasn't until half of them received their ice creams that something felt off. Jacob shared an exchange with Sam right as a scream echoed in the streets outside.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not SM and I don't own the Twilight Saga. I own Anna, and her family, her life, and anything related to her. Even her memories with Jacob.  
Author's Note: I really liked this chapter, well, until the end here. I like how Jacob and her are together, like being the friends and all that. Like I said, I've never read the books, and I've seen the movies once each. I really liked New Moon, Taylor Lautner is a sexy wolf-boy. :) he made me smile. To bad he's younger than me by like a year and a half. If only, if only, huh? Any reviews for this chapter? It's sort of a cliff-hanger here. The next chapter will start when she goes into the coffe shop, and what led up to this. Thank you!  
-Devina**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 03: Secrets**

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to kidnap me, I'm eighteen, it'd just be an abduction," she said jokingly, but Sam and Jacob did not look pleased. She rolled her eyes and entered the coffee shop while the rest went into the ice cream shop.

She opened the door and entered, getting in line. Since it was a cold night, many of the locals were staying inside, and those that were out and about were in the coffee shop. There was an older man with white hair pulled back in a braid. It contradicted with his dark native skin, but he sat reading the newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee. A girl who looked to be in high school sat in the corner with her laptop out, large glasses and her hair in two braids falling over her shoulders, Anna figured she was doing homework. Summer homework was the worse.

A guy in his late twenties sat at a seat, his eyes an unusual gold, but his skin a pale native looking. His hair was long, dark and pulled into a tight tie on his neck. Anna had to force herself to not look at him, but he was staring at her. It made her feel self-conscious, but she tried her best to ignore him. The woman in front finished her order before Anna stepped forward.

"I'll just take a large hot chocolate," Anna said, seeing the guy out of the corner of her eyes watching her still.

"That'll be three dollars and fifty seven cents," the woman behind the counter said. Anna nodded and pulled out a five dollar bill and put it out for the woman to take. It slid from her hand, leaving a thin cut on her finger tip.

"Ow," Anna winced looking at her hand.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, it's just a paper cut," Anna frowned as she popped her finger into her mouth to stop the minor bleeding. The woman behind the counter gave Anna her change, and she stepped to the side to wait for her order.

"Hot chocolate?" the woman at the end of the counter called a minute later.

"Thank you," Anna said, the bleeding have ceased since it began. She took her hot chocolate and walked outside to wait on the bench she saw across the street from the ice cream and coffee shop. She had just blown on her hot chocolate and taken a small sip when someone spoke.

"So I'm taking it your not one of them," Anna jumped, surprised to see the pale native looking guy from the shop leaning agianst the lamp post next to the bench.

"And you would be..." Anna shot, her eyes narrowing suspiciously on the guy.

"Maxwell," he stated, "Maxwell Silicon."

"Interesting name," Anna said dryly, "Do I know you?"

"No, but your little wolf pack boys do," Anna looked at him oddly, and he continued, "...Jacob Black."

"What about Jacob?" Anna hissed as her eyes narrowed more.

"Wow, you really _don't_ know, do you?" Maxwell mused, "Why don't you take a walk with me?"

"I'd really rather not," Anna frowned at him. She took another sip of her hot chocolate, cursing slightly that it was still extremely hot and she burnt her tongue. "I'm waiting for said Jacob Black to come."

"Don't worry, you'll still meet up with him in our walk," Maxwell nearly whispered. Anna didn't like this guy, he freaked her out.

"I think I'm just going to head into the ice cream shop," Anna told Maxwell as she stood from the bench, "Have a nice night."

She took three steps before she felt him grab her arm. She turned around quickly and threw the hot chocolate into his face. He released her arm and growled with agony at the burning sensation on his face. She stepped back before turning to run to the ice cream shop, but again, he grabbed her, this time she let out a loud scream, hearing the echo from down the street.

She struggled against Maxwell Silicon, but he was stronger than her, and she found her mouth being covered by his hand. His body was cold as ice, and it sent chills down her back. "Stop struggling, Anna Belle Heart," he hissed, "I can crush every single bone in your body right now if I wanted too."

Anna froze at those words, horror running through her mind as she took in what he said. She heard the door open from the ice cream shop, the bell on the door banging a couple times as the boys ran out, looking around. Anna didn't understand how they were able to pin-point exactly where she was with Maxwell Silicon, but they ran towards the two.

She felt her feet lift off the ground, as if she were flying, but realized that Maxwell Silicon was jumping, and at quick speeds. Anna watched, wide-eyed, and to terrified to scream as she was pulled through the sky, the forest, and trees as if she was this inhuman creatures rag doll. He stopped in a clearing near a large tree, the largest in the center of the roads.

Anna could hear their voices, talking, "What do we do, Jake?" came Embry's voice.

"We can't very well reveal ourselves," Quil voiced his concern. Anna was more shocked that they had been able to catch up to the inhuman creature that had abducted her.

"Jacob..." came a couple of the others, Seth, Jared, Paul, and Leah's.

"Sam, what do you think?" Jacob's voice came out calm, a forced calm.

"You're the Alpha, Jacob, it's your choice," Anna mentally shook her head, trying to figure out what they were going on about.

It was a minute later when Maxwell let out an annoyed sigh, "Any day now, or I'll suck Miss Anna Belle Heart dry of all her blood."

There came a low growl, one that sounded like that which came from out the window earlier that day. Some hushed whispers happened before Jacob emerged from the shadowed wood. The moon was the only light in the clearing, but Anna's eyes had all ready adjusted to the clearing they were in.

"My lord, you look just like him," Maxwell mused. Anna looked up at Maxwell, confused. "Ephraim Black."

"How do you know my Great-Grandfather?" Jacob demanded.

"Know him? I'm the one that killed him," Maxwell mused, "You don't think that a shape-shifter would die of old age, now do you?"

A low rumbling growl came from Jacob as he stared at Maxwell. Anna took the opportunity to bite down on Maxwell's hand, causing him to release her. She stumbled forward a bit, and dodged his hand that flew at her in order to grab her once more. Instead, she felt someone grab her arms and pull her away. She turned to see it was Quil and felt relieved to know it wasn't the icy hands of Maxwell Silicon.

"What's going on?" Anna asked Quil as she didn't let go of his arm, scared that she'd get captured once more by the inhuman creature.

"Shh..." Quil silenced her for a second, "Hold on."

Anna looked at Quil oddly before he suddenly jumped up into one of the trees, taking her with him. "Quil-" he cut her off again with a finger to her lips.

"Quil! Get her out of here!" Jacob told Quil, his eyes never leaving Maxwell. Quil nodded and turned back to Anna and opened his arms like he wanted to hug her.

"I'm staying," Anna protested, "I want to know what's going on."

"We can't say, Anna," Quil said engulfing her into a hug and jumping down from the tree. He met Jacob's eyes and nodded, before tossing Anna up and catching his arm under her knees while his other went below her shoulders. He ran just as fast, if not faster than the inhuman Maxwell Silicon, and next thing Anna knew, they were back at Jacob's house.

"Quil, what's going on?" Anna demanded once her feet were on the ground, and she had balance.

"Anna, we can't say," Quil pleaded, "Trust me when I say this is for the best that you don't know."

"What happened to we'll tell each other everything?" Anna said, feeling a welling feeling rise in her throat. She bit her bottom lip, forcing herself to bite back the tears that wanted so dearly to fall. "What happened to it, Quil? I know I've been gone for a while, and I know things happen, but you have to tell me!"

"It's to dangerous for you to know," Quil frowned, hating that he couldn't tell Anna what was going on.

"There is something dangerous right now. His name is Maxwell Silicon, and he's going to hurt Jacob!" Anna shot at Quil.

"Jacob can handle himself, Anna. And he has the others with him in case he needs help," Quil explained, "Anna... don't cry!"

Anna couldn't help it anymore as the tears began to slid down her cheeks. Her face was heated, and she couldn't remember ever getting this upset because of Quil, Embry or Jacob before. She wiped away the tears quickly with the back of her hands, holding a solid glare on Quil. She stepped away from him and marched up the steps to the Black's house and made her way into Rachel and Rebecca's old room. She turned around and locked the door before anyone could enter.

She found herself face first on one of the beds, herself in hysterics, and trying to silence her sobs. She could hear when the group came back, many of them getting in the cars they came in and taking off. She could hear foot steps coming up the stairs before Jacob's voice echoed into the hallway, "Quil, is everything all right?"

"She hates us," Quil stated, "She has to hate us right now."

Anna silenced her sobbing to listen closer, "What did you say?"

"I told her I couldn't say anything. That she would be put in danger if she knew," Quil said, the pain in voice evident.

"Right now, it looks like even with her not knowing, she's still in danger," Jacob said, a frown in his voice.

"Are you going to tell her?" Quil asked, "You are the Alpha after all."

"I'll have to think about it," Jacob told Quil, "Embry and Jared are doing patrol tonight, Maxwell got away."

"He's going to come after Anna again, you know that, right?" Quil said as he stood up.

"I know," Jacob told Quil, "It's because she's not one of us, and she doesn't know."

"Our weak spot," Quil grimaced, "If she's back home, I think she needs to know, Jake, but that's just my opinion."

"Go on home, Quil, you look exasperated," Jacob told him. Quil gave out a short snort before his footsteps echoed down the staircase and out the door. There came a silence in which Anna held her breath, almost thinking Jacob was listening in on the room. There came a knock before his voice fill in, "Anna, are you in there?" he attempted to open the door but it was locked. "Anna, can you unlock the door?"

Anna pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the door. She let her hand graze the door nob, contemplating on whether or not to unlock it. She look up to where Jacob more than likely was on the other side of the door, "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on, Jacob?"

There was a silence that Anna figured meant no, but when she was about to step away from the door, he answered, "Can we talk?"

"Are you going to te-"

"Anna, just let me in," Jacob demanded. Anna frowned, she hated being commanded to do something.

"Tell me," she attempted to be just as demanding as he had, but she knew she wasn't.

"I can very well break this door down, Anna," Jacob frowned, and Anna mimicked in unknowingly. There was a paused before Jacob said, "Fine, you win. Just wait in less than two minutes, I'll be in that room though," and then his footsteps left down the stairs. Anna let her head hit the door frame as she let out a sigh. She didn't want to talk to him unless he was going to explain what was going on in the world.

She heard a creak, as if her window was opening. She looked over and saw nothing except that the wind had blown her window open and the curtains were swaying in the wind. She took a moment to remember that the window had been closed, locked, and that there was no way for it to be opened. She walked over to the window and closed it, locking it again. She looked outside, out to the woods, they looked so calm and peaceful, and yet at the same time, ominous and spooky.

"Anna," she jumped at the sound of her name, tripping over one of her suitcases and off the bed. She felt herself hit something warm, something like a person. She knew it wasn't Maxwell, he was cold, and this person was warm. "Don't worry, I told you I'd get in here in less than two minutes."

She got her two feet on the ground and turned to face him. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly, "Explain to me, please."

"I can't tell you exactly what's going on, Anna," Jacob started, "Do you remember the legend that we learned as children?"

"About the cold ones and the descendants of wolves?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, that very one," Jacob said picking her up and setting her on the bed like a child.

"Maxwell Silicon..." Anna started, looking at Jacob, "...he's a cold one, a vampire."

Jacob nodded, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain much to her.

"What about when Embry says Vampire Girl, who is he referring too?" Jacob cringed slightly, "Touchy subject?" he nodded and she figured she'd find out later, "If Maxwell Silicon is a vampire, that means that the legend is true..." Jacob nodded again, wishing she'd get to it all ready, "So then... descendants of wolves..."

"Yeah," Jacob looked down from her.

"Those beasts that attack people in the woods," Anna frowned, "Are you a werewolf?"

"In a way, yeah," Jacob shrugged.

"How in a way?" Anna asked curiously.

"In another way of saying it, a better way," he sighed, glad that Sam wasn't the Alpha any longer, "Shape-shifters. We control when we want to phase into wolf form, or when we want to phase into human form."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Anna asked, a sting of hurt in her voice.

"It's a secret, something we're not suppose to tell anyone," he said with a small frown, "The last person that I told..."

"Vampire girl?" Anna asked and Jacob nodded. Anna looked down and away from Jacob, a little hurt, and a little bit trying to figure out who this Vampire girl was. "She hurt you, didn't she?"

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, Anna," he frowned, "But that vampire, Maxwell Silicon, he has a vendetta against my family."

"Why?" Anna asked, getting back onto the subject at hand.

"My Great-Grandfather, Ephraim Black was the Alpha wolf many years ago. He killed Maxwell's love because she was attacking humans, and we're suppose to protect the humans from the vampires," Jacob explained, "His coven killed my Great-Grandfather, but Maxwell isn't pleased with just that."

"What does he want then?" Anna asked Jacob.

"He wants to exact revenge," Jacob told Anna.

"How so?" Anna asked Jacob, almost fearing the answer.

"I talked to Sam about it, and he thinks that Maxwell wants to turn you into a Vampire, or at least kill you," Jacob said, very straight forward. Anna was taken back with the information that she couldn't peel her eyes off of Jacob.

"Why me?" she finally was able to ask after a minute of silence.

"Because you were my imprint," he stated.

Anna looked at him stupidly, "Your what?"

"Imprint is the packs way of finding their soul mate," Jacob said, a little embarrassed on having to explain it. "We don't have a choice on who it is."

"So how do you know it's me?" Anna asked stupidly, "I don't get it."

"When Embry and I came out of the woods earlier, before the barbecue started, we had just phased out of wolf form. It's the first person you see when your out of it," he explained.

"So you're telling me that if I had stayed inside like Emily wanted me too, I wouldn't have this crazy blood sucker after me?" Anna asked, feeling stupid.

"Basically," Jacob frowned slightly, but was amused with her term for Maxwell, "Anna, you can't be alone any more, not until Maxwell Silicon is dead."

"I thought vampires were all ready dead," Anna frowned, confused.

"Non-existent dead," he clarified.

"Ooh, okay," she nodded, finally understanding. "How do you kill a vampire?"

"Rip its arms and head off," Jacob told her nonchalantly, and she cringed, "Bad image?"

"Majorly," she frowned, "But if I can't be alone..."

"Someones going to have to be with you at all times," he told her, "Someones going to have to sleep outside your bedroom, be with you at all times, and if your alone, someones going to be watching you."

"Sounds like I'm going to be stalked by a wolf and a blood sucker," Anna stated with a laugh. She didn't want to let Jacob know how much this scared her. She couldn't, because then she knew he'd think she'd leave- go back to New York.

She shivered again, rubbing her arms as she pulled one of her blankets off the bed around her shoulders. Jacob placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them, trying to warm them up with his over heated body, "It's not _that_ cold here," he told her.

"Yeah, Mr one oh eight degrees," Anna teased making Jacob roll his eyes.

"I can't stay for much longer up here. Dad can't take stairs, remember?" Jacob pointed out.

"What happened to someones going to be with me at all times?" Anna frowned, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked her as he stood up from sitting on her suitcase.

"Sure," she shrugged and took his hand as he offered to help her off the bed and over the suitcases that littered the floor. She held the blanket close to her still as they went down the stairs to check up on Billy. He had gotten into his bed and was all ready asleep. Jacob looked over to the clock that said it was nearly one in the morning.

Jacob shut Billy's door quietly before taking Anna's hand and leading her to where his room was on the first floor, "Just stay with me tonight," he told her as he closed his bedroom door, "It'll be safe."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not SM and I don't own Twilight. I own Maxwell and Anna and the people in the coffee shop.  
Author's Note: Maxwell... wow, he's cool in that sick twisted way. Any reveiws? lol Sorry, I personally think I'm horrible at angst. I'm surprised at how fast I'm writing these chapters in a little bit. I'm also working on Into the Rush, my other Jacob Black fanfiction if you want to read that. I'll try to get another chapter out or two of Into the Rush and one more of this story today, so be sure to check back.**


End file.
